Beats and Rhythms
by TimmyTam0907
Summary: Weiss and Blake are searching for 2 more members for their band and come across two sisters who are exactly what they are looking for and more. - Rating may Change
1. Chapter 1

Weiss groaned as she continued walking down the streets.

"It's going to be fine Weiss…" her friend Blake stated.

"Fine!? It's going to be everything but 'fine'!" Weiss nearly shrieked. "12 people have already auditioned and none of them can even play well enough!"

"It's only been 4 days since we put up the ads up… We still have time." Blake tried to reason

Weiss gave an exasperated sigh. She knew that Blake had a point, but it was just so frustrating. She had been waiting for so long to be able to start a band, and now that she had finally reached an… agreement with her father, she felt that there was no time to waste. "We don't have time Blake! _**I**_ don't have time!"

Her long time friend gave her a sympathetic smile, "Well, we'll just have to put more posters up and do some more performances."

Weiss sighed, "I suppose that's just about all we could do…"

Blake nodded as she quickly adjusted her beanie while they continued walking downtown, but paused when they caught sight of a rather large crowd.

Weiss and Blake glanced at each other in question as they tried to take a look at what was causing a commotion.

A sudden warbling, synthetic sound with beats was heard as they tried to push through the crowd.

"Alright, look Rubes, I know you can make sick beats and sounds with your mouth, but you can't do that here." A voice stated through speakers

The person was answered by a series of beats, causing the crowd to laugh.

"Oh! Oh! So it's going to be like that is it? I see. Fine. I'll take you on." The person stated.

As Blake and Weiss made it to the front, they were greeted with the sight of a girl with short brown/red hair tied up to show off quite a bit of piercings on her ears, standing off to the side with a guitar strapped on her shoulders and had Boss pedals at her feet, and another girl with long wavy blonde hair sitting behind a set of drums. A large van was parked behind them with the doors opened to reveal beaten looking speakers and a bunch of wires coming out from the van.

Red pointed towards the blonde and made another series of beats and even adding voice effects as she stated, "You-You- You're going," she deepened her voice and made it sound like it were going through static, "Down." To top it off, she moved her hands in front of mouth and moved them as she ended with the cliché sad trombone sound effect, "Wah wah waaaahhh~"

The blonde started making some simple beats on the drums, as though building and riling up to a challenge "You think you're so slick don't you?"

Red nodded as she began gesturing and making sounds akin to a disk being scratched and rewound.

"Alright alright, well… try this on for size!" The blonde stated as she began executing a series of rather difficult beats. At the end, she gave a smug grin towards the other as the crowd clapped.

Red nodded, attempting to impersonate a frown as though saying, "Okay, Okay… Not bad" She then mimicked the sounds rather perfectly, even adding some synthetic sounds to the mix causing Blake and Weiss's eyes to widen in surprise. At the end, Red let out a sound of a crowd cheering to everyone's amusement as they followed it with whoops and clapping.

"Alright, fine. You're pretty good sis." Blonde stated, causing Red to execute a rather flourished bow. "How about you make the beats this time and I follow?"

Red tapped her chin in thought and then gave a smirk. She gave one beat.

Blonde mimicked the exact sound on her drums.

Red gave some more beats.

Blonde mimicked again.

Red then made a series of beats and sounds that were quickly followed by the blonde drummer. Soon enough, Red stopped making those beats and allowed the blonde to take over. After a while, Red began making different sounds akin to the bass, although nothing too note worthy. At this point the song started to sound incredibly familiar as stepped on one pedal to loop the sounds she made, then she began making a series of sounds similar to a disc being scratched and looped that as well. What came next though caused the crowd to laugh and cheer as Red started on her guitar. After a while of playing, she leaned forward into her microphone.

 _"99 problems but a bitch ain't one. If you're having girl problems I feel bad for you son, I've got 99 problems but a bitch ain't one."_

Weiss and Blake stood there, mouths slackened as they watched the duo's performance and as Red continued rapping through the song. They were further surprised when Red suddenly began screaming, _"SHUT UP WHEN I'M TALKING TO YOU!"_

The anger she put behind those words was frightening, some actually jumped a little at the intensity, her eyes glaring at everyone she made eye contact with as she continued the rest of the song.

No one even dared make a whisper to another as she screamed out loud. It was as though everyone were frightened of what she would do if they dared disobey her demand

At some point, her silver eyes met with Blake's amber ones, sending a heated glare as she spat out the last few words.

 _"I'm about to-"_ All of a sudden, the speakers stopped blaring as she shouted the last word out, " _BREAK!"_

The crowd let out a thunderous applause and cheers. Weiss actually had to grab Blake's shoulder to pull her down a bit and yell in her ear, "BLAKE! THIS IS IT! THEY'RE WHAT WE'RE MISSING!"

Blake could only nod as she kept her eye on the beat boxer, who was currently chugging a bottle of water.

"Alright guys, for those who don't know, I'm Yang!" The drummer introduced, "And the girl over there is my sister, Ruby. We'll be here for one more song, so watch us, sing with us, pay us, join us; we don't care! I'm just here to drum up some money," some of the crowd laughed as Yang made the stereotypical sound effects of a pun on her drum. "And Ruby is here to use her mouth in strange ways to make some money." She stated with a wink as more of the crowd laughed. "So we can buy new equipment. But we're mostly here to blast your eardrums and make your beating hearts bleed. CAUSE THAT'S WHAT PUNK ROCKERS DO!" She yelled at the end, causing more people to holler and laugh.

Ruby then started executing bass sounds to help calm the crowd down.

"Alright you guys," Yang began as she began beating on the drums. "We're going to start a new song now, if you want to join in go ahead. We ain't stopping you."

Ruby then stepped on a pedal to loop the bass sounds as she began a riff on the guitar, which immediately caused some excitement through the crowd as they recognized the song. The crowd then lost it when she suddenly leaned forward and howled, garnering more cheering.

" _Listen up, strap in_

 _Notify your next of kin_

 _You're about to take a ride a little on the blazing side_

 _Guzzle down your Red Bull…"_

It was during the chorus though when Blake and Weiss realized something, Ruby wasn't exactly… singing… To be fair, the song didn't require much of it as the majority of it consisted of speedy speaking and screaming. But to Blake and Weiss's trained ears and vocalizing they were able to tell that Ruby could not in fact, sing in a smooth voice. Every word that came out ended up sounding as though it were growled out. And although she could execute raps perfectly, she simply did not have the voice capable of smooth singing. And that bothered Weiss. A lot. Here they were, executing a fantastic cover for one of the chart hitters, Caffeine by the ever-popular band, CFVY, and they were not able to perform the chorus.

That simply would not do…

So, in all her glory during the instrumental bridge, Weiss strutted to Ruby's microphone, garnering some questioning looks and took the microphone. Before Ruby and Yang could stop to protest though, Weiss leaned forward and began the next verse.

 _"I'm a cheetah on the plains I'm a highway star,_

 _The supersonic princess in a million dollar car,"_

Yang glanced over at Ruby as they both shrugged and gave each other a grin as they continued on with the music. Ruby would lean over to share the microphone with Weiss during the Chorus and belch out the next verse. At the end of the song, the crowd gave them a thunderous applause.

"Thank you! Thank you! Have a nice day everyone! Hope to see y'all soon!" Yang cheered as some people came up and dropped money into Ruby's open guitar case or simply dispersed.

Weiss simply exhaled a shaky breath.

"Great job singing there girlie." Yang said as she walked on over

"Thank you," Weiss quipped as she tried not to stare at Yang's toned arms and sleeve of thorns and roses that were glistening in sweat on her left forearm. "You two played very well. I was impressed." She stated as Blake walked up to them

"It was very… Cool." Blake commented with a small smile. She then turned her attention to Ruby, who was chugging another water bottle down. "You're a very talented beat boxer and rapper."

Ruby put her bottle down and sent a grin to the tanned girl's way, "Thanks!" she said as she pulled her hair tie out

To say that she shocked them with her voice was a mass understatement, and they let it show on their faces. "Is that your normal voice?" Weiss asked

Ruby flushed and scuffed her foot onto the pavement, "Yeah."

"Shocking right?" Yang snickered as she threw an arm over her sister's shoulder. "Who would have thought that this sick ass rapper who can belch out kickass beats had such a fucking childish voice?"

Ruby growled and she punched Yang in the jaw "Shut up Yang! I didn't choose to have this voice okay?!"

Yang merely laughed as she tightened her hold on Ruby, "So, as I'm sure you both know, I'm Yang and this is my damn genius of a sister, Ruby."

"Blake." The dark haired girl stated

"Weiss." The white haired girl quipped

"It was nice meeting you two, but we kind of have to pack up." Yang sheepishly stated as she gestured to all of the equipment around them.

Blake reluctantly nodded as the sisters turned around to get ready to pack up.

"Join our band!" Weiss blurted out.

The two paused and turned around, "What?" Yang asked

Weiss lightly coughed into her hand to clear her throat, "Blake and I are looking for a guitarist and drummer to join our band. We're already pretty decent, but as a keyboarder and bassist, we can't exactly cover many songs even though Blake is also an excellent guitarist. But that's not her primary instrument. Then there is also an issue with performance so-"

Yang frowned, "No." she stated as she began collecting some of the wires.

"What?! Why?" Weiss demanded

"Ruby and I have been doing fine by ourselves. We don't need a band!" Yang stated

"You can't possibly be serious!" Weiss exasperated "You only have 2 members and you excel at wasting time due to Ruby having to stop to create loops!"

"But we've still been doing fine!" Yang insisted, standing to her full height in an effort to intimidate the much shorter girl, "We've gotten a few gigs here and there, we already have a small fan base, and they're still growing! What do you have to offer us?"

Weiss spluttered, she hadn't realized how popular these two actually were and how much they had to offer. "Well… What about original music?!"

Yang gave a smug grin, "Ruby can write lyrics and compose songs."

Weiss blanched, they really did offer a lot. "What about a crew?! You can't possibly have been setting everything up by your-"

"I'm done!" Ruby stated as she closed the trunk of a large van.

Weiss's eyes widened comically as she did a double take. All of their equipment (save for the wires Yang was still holding), were already gone.

Yang gave a smug smile, "You were saying?"

Weiss couldn't form coherent words and ended up spluttering once more.

"That's what I thought." The blonde nodded, and before she could turn away, Blake spoke up.

"We can offer you new gear and equipment regularly." The tan girl spoke up.

Yang paused and turned to face the black haired girl.

"We also have our own space to practice and record music. So you can play anytime, any day." Blake continued

Yang frowned, "But-"

"Weiss here knows a lot of managers, not just locally, but across the country. So your popularity will end up taking a significant increase." The tan girl continued

"Well we could always just go on-" the blonde tried to pipe in.

"Also… If you were to join, Ruby would have significantly less of a workload and she can focus more on playing her part and composing new songs." Blake pressed.

Yang frowned as she glanced over to her sister, who gave her a sheepish smile in return. It was definitely a deal worth thinking about, new gear, a practice space where they wouldn't bother their neighbors and deal with an angry landlord, a boosted popularity, and an easier workload for Ruby.

"Lastly, if we earn a specific amount of sales from revenue by the end of the year, we'll have a contract made with Dust Studios." She finished

At this, the two sister's eyes nearly bulged out of their sockets. Dust Studios! One of the biggest music producers in the world that was way up there with Beacon and Haven Music Industries!

"COUNT US IN!" Ruby stated

Weiss was just about thank Blake before all her hopes came crushing down

"Ruby no!" Yang intervened "We don't even know how well they play!"

"Excuse me?!" Weiss asked, offended

The drummer glared, "We haven't heard you play before, so how are we supposed to know if we'll like playing with you? We haven't even tried to play together yet! We don't even know if we all want to play similar music!"

Weiss nearly growled, but conceded that the blonde had a point. "When are you next available?"

"Uh, what?" Yang asked

"When is the next time you two are free?" Weiss reiterated

"Uh… I guess we're free now. We were just going to head on home." The blonde stated

Weiss nodded and reached into her purse and pulled out a pen and notebook. She quickly scribbled something down and ripped the page out and thrust it out to the drummer. "Meet us here in an hour."

Yang reluctantly grabbed the paper to take a look at it. "Uh…"

"Okay!" Ruby stated as she snatched the piece of paper.

Weiss huffed as she turned and strutted away.

Blake gave a small smile, "See you guys soon."

Ruby cheerfully waved goodbye to the two, throwing both hands in the air to do so.

* * *

"Are you sure this is the place?" Yang asked her sister who was in the driver's seat.

"Uh… Yeah…" Ruby hesitantly stated.

"Ruby… It's okay if we're lost. Just tell me."

"Nope. This is the address…"

"Are you fucking with me right now?" Yang asked

"I wish I was…" Ruby stated

"Jesus Fucking Christ! Rubes, this can't be the fucking place! It's just way too fucking fancy!" Yang stated

Ruby had to agree, she and Yang never really went by the upper-class areas so the fact that they were in front of a nice, clean, pretty building surrounded by more… nice… clean… pretty buildings, was kind of shocking to the two of them seeing as they're use to being in the more… not so pretty areas.

A knock on their window caused them to jump, but they were relieved to find that it was Weiss in the next car over on Ruby's side. She motioned for them to roll down the window.

"Just follow us into the parking area." Weiss stated, "Then meet us by the elevator."

The two gave a hesitant nod as they did just that.

While waiting in the elevator, Yang bounce from nervousness while Ruby was simply bouncing in excitement. The moment they arrived to the floor, Yang nearly stumbled out of the box as she followed after Weiss.

The room that they arrived at made Yang's jaw drop.

She was in a music studio… Not a professional one sure, but it was still a fully equipped, high end, roomy, soundproofed, motherfucking kick ass music studio.

"Can I live here?" Ruby drooled.

It was definitely possible seeing as they were actually in an apartment complex.

Blake quirked an amused eyebrow, "If you join our band then you may spend some nights here from time to time."

"Alrig-"

"Ruby!" Yang interrupted, causing the red head to pout. The blonde turned to Blake with a pointed look, "And you! Stop trying to bribe my sister!"

Blake shrugged as she walked off to turn some of the equipment on.

"So just… sit down and make yourself comfortable." Weiss told them as she walked over to the keyboard.

"Actually, if Ruby doesn't mind, I would like to ask her if she can join us for the guitar." Blake piped up.

"Sure!" Ruby smiled as she hopped on over to the tan girl and began tying her hair up.

Yang meanwhile situated herself on the couch.

"What are we playing?" The red head asked as she strapped the guitar over her shoulder.

Blake shuffled through some papers and held them out towards the guitarist, "Here."

"Hm." Ruby held onto the other side of the papers so the two could share it, eyes scanning through the notes. "It'll sound weird without drums, but so far it seems pretty solid. Let's do this!" Ruby grinned up at Blake.

Blake gave a small smile as she glanced over to Weiss who gave a nod.

Weiss began a small count out loud and opened the song on the keyboard. Soon Ruby strummed in on the guitar as Blake joined in soon after.

 _"Well, when you go,_

 _Don't ever think I'll make you try to stay,_

 _And maybe when you get back_

 _I'll be off to find another way"_

Yang was blown away by the passion and emotion Weiss put behind her words. It was completely different from the goofy song she sang earlier. And It wasn't anything like Ruby's singing, where her sister growled and screamed out anger and sadness; Weiss had a clear, high voice that sang with clarity, but with a bite to it, as though she were a cord being stretched a bit too much, ready to snap. Even more surprising was Blake's voice; smoky and smooth as though she belonged in a jazz lounge instead.

She was so drawn into the music; Yang unconsciously began free drumming the beat lightly on her knees. Before she knew it, it came to an end and she stood up clapping.

"That was sick you guys!" Yang smiled "Especially your solo Rubes."

Her younger sister simply grinned in thanks.

"But you two were fucking awesome!" Yang complimented the other two.

"Thanks." Blake stated.

"And, so?" Weiss asked

"So what?" Yang asked

The white haired girl huffed, "So are we going to be a band?!"

The drummer pretended to think about it and grinned, "What the hell? I'm in."

Blake and Weiss both let out sighs of relief as Ruby let out a whoop and cheer.

"… But like… we're supposed to be a fucking sick rock band so princess here really fucking needs a closet change…" Yang stated as she gestured to the formal/business looking attire that Weiss was wearing.

* * *

 **AU: Alright, so I wrote a Rock AU. I put all fault and blame on this fantastic fanart of Blake covered in tattoos on tumblr by adamentred (or Panta Rhei? Honestly, I can't navigate through tumblr very well) and so I was like "Oh… My… Golly… Blake… OhMyGosh… She's hot. And wait, why is she covered in tats? Who cares? She's hot. And I'm not drooling. I'm so not drooling. (I was totally drooling).**

 **And thus I began my research and found that Hot Stuff there was created for a Rock AU, which is… I have to admit. Is pretty great. (Thank Squadron Log – or xekstrin – for this AU) Anyway, it'll be my first time writing something so… uh… Punk… I guess is the term. So my apologies if dialogue involving cursing, and content involved with drinking and smoking seems off and awkward. (Can you tell I'm not comfortable with cursing and such?) BUT! I WILL TRY NONETHELESS! So please bear with me.**

 **Songs used in this chapter are:**

 **99 Problems/Points of authority – Jay-Z/Linkin Park**

 **Caffeine – Jeff Williams**

 **I don't Love you – My chemical romance**


	2. Chapter 2

**RWBY belongs to RoosterTeeth**

* * *

"Cello!" Yang greeted with a 2 finger salute and a cigarette as she and Ruby walked into the band studio where Weiss and Blake were.

"Hey." Blake greeted

Weiss merely sighed at Yang's pun. After about a month of getting to know the two new band members, the keyboardist learned that Yang made puns any time she could, and sometimes it was better to just ignore it rather than show reaction towards it lest they all wished to suffer the wrath of more puns following. "Good afternoon Yang, Ruby. AND PUT THAT CIGARETTE OUT"

"Yo!" Ruby cheered with a backwards peace sign, but continued walking further in to the kitchen.

"So, I have some great news." The drummer grinned as she crashed onto the couch, completely ignoring Weiss's demand "We have a gig at a bar a few towns over." Yang announced

"What?! Already? How?! When?!" Weiss demanded. She had been trying to book their new band a place for the past week, but all her contacts said that they would have to wait for a while.

"Woah, chill the fuck out princess." Yang said, holding her hands out in front of her as though it would help with doing so. "Remember how I told you that we have a small fan base already?"

Weiss nodded

"Well, I tweeted about how the new band Ruby and I are in are looking for a place to perform a few days back. And so, just this morning, we were mailed about whether or not we wanted a slot that just opened up. Apparently, we have this one fan who is friends with the bar owner and asked if we could perform there. Then, as it turns out, Ruby here actually knows the bar owner too, and he loves her."

"It's cause I'm awesome." Ruby grinned as she crashed next to Yang with a bottle of beer

Yang rolled her eyes affectionately, "Anyway, so we went ahead and accepted the slot."

Weiss and Blake both had smiles on their face, excited and happy that they got to perform. And although the method to achieve this was foreign to Weiss, she didn't think there was a problem with it.

"So when do we perform?" Blake asked

Yang grinned, "Tonight"

"TONIGHT?!" Weiss shrieked

The other band members winced at her shrill voice

"We can't perform TONIGHT!" Weiss stated, "We're not prepared! We don't have a set list! We haven't practiced enough!"

"We'll be fine," Ruby smiled. "We've practiced a whole load of songs these past few weeks, we can just create a set with those."

"It's not the same!" Weiss screamed, "We can't just make up some last minute set list and expect to play it perfectly! This isn't some stupid TV series or movie! We need a plan! We need to practice! AND YOU NEED TO PUT THAT CIGARETTE OUT YANG! YOU'RE STRESSING ME OUT!"

Yang simply laughed as she finished and stubbed her cigarette out in the ash tray on the coffee table, "Calm down Princess, it'll be fine. You've made us practice just about every song we've done more than a few dozen times, so you don't have to worry about not playing perfectly."

"Besides, if we make the set now we can practice them a few times before leaving." Blake offered as Yang took out another cigarette and offered one to the others. The dark skinned girl took one.

"Right, what Blake said." The drummer stated, lighting her new one up and then tossing the lighter towards Blake.

Weiss marched over to Blake and snatched the cigarette up before going over to the drummer and doing the same thing, stubbing both out at once causing the two girls to frown. "Well who's going to be in charge of announcements and introductions?"

"Just leave it to us!" Ruby smiled, throwing her hand holding the beer bottle over her sister.

Weiss used the opportunity to take the beer bottle away too.

* * *

The band arrived to the venue on time and finished setting up their equipment on the tiny stage rather quickly thanks to Ruby's speedy work process and Blake's focused demeanor. Weiss had feared that they would arrive late due to the band's… disagreement on her wardrobe choice.

Yang wore loose black cargo pants, an orange belt, a black T-shirt that had orange lettering saying "BAM!" and with the sleeves ripped off to show her toned arms and tattoo of thorns and roses covering her left forearm. Blake wore fitted gray cargo pants, a gray beanie, and a black one sleeved tank top that showed the purple strap and a bit of the top of her sports bra, showing off to the world all of her intricate Egyptian looking tattoos and cat paws covering her right arm and another tattoo (which is a family emblem or something) on the inside of her left bicep. Ruby ended up wearing black washed jeans that had more than a few rips, a white tee, and a sleeveless red hoodie, exposing her watercolor rose tattoo and thorns (that was far more neat and spacious than her sister's) on her right forearm.

Weiss wanted to go in business/formal attire… But everyone adamantly refused to allow her to do that. So with much bickering and arguing, they reached a compromise.

Weiss could choose one thing to wear, but had to change everything else.

So here she was in fitted light blue jeans, a dark blue v-neck, and a white blazer…

She hated it.

" _Hey, uh… Guys. Alright. So. Uh. Yeah._

 _Here I am, my name is Yang._

 _I came walking into the bar with a, um… bang,_

 _Oh, but uh… Don't worry guys, cuz I ain't in no gang."_

Weiss couldn't help but let out a loud groan as she rolled her eyes hard. And to make things worse, here they were, a new fresh band standing on a small stage at an overcrowded bar trying to make a name of themselves, but of course Yang decided that she had to try and prove that she can rap before their performance.

She couldn't rap.

At all…

In fact, she was so terrible at rapping; both Blake and Weiss had no choice but to cringe. But there she was… Rapping… With the help of Ruby doing her fantastic beat boxing to support her sister.

The white haired girl had to do something quick before the drummer ruined what little reputation they had. She couldn't have known that the majority of the patrons already expected and loved the silliness of the drummer.

"Alright Yang. That's enough." Weiss interrupted.

"What? What? Say what?" Yang asked, still attempting to rap as Ruby followed up with sounds of a disk being rewound and fast forwarded a few times.

"I'm sure the audience would much prefer to hear our last performance instead of listening to your… awful speaking habits all night long." Weiss stated

The crowd was laughing, some even shouting out "Ohhhhhh"

Yang was also laughing, "Alright then, how about you try then princess?"

"What?" Weiss asked as the crowd suddenly started cheering.

"Who here wants to see an epic rap from the new members?!" Yang asked the crowd, causing them all to hoot and holler.

"Wait! This wasn't part of the set list! I'm not prepared!" Weiss hissed

"C'mon Weiss! It's for the crowd! Do it for the fans!" The drummer stated

"But I don't even-"

"For the fans!" Yang started chanting while stomping her feet, causing everyone else to follow.

The chanting continued for a while, growing louder and louder by each phrase until Weiss couldn't handle the pressure anymore.

"Alright alright! Fine!" Weiss huffed, causing the entire bar to cheer in victory. "And how do you suggest we do this?"

Yang smirked, "Well… How about you and me, and Blake with Ruby?"

The crowd whooped their agreement.

Weiss glanced over to Blake, hoping for her friend to disagree on this childish challenge, but was met with a shrug.

"Sure." Blake said with a small smile

 _The traitor… She'll pay for this!_ "Fine!" Weiss snapped as she turned to her microphone.

"You don't mind if I start right Rubes?" Yang asked

Ruby answered with a series of beats and a synthetic sound of "A-A-After yoU!"

The drummer gave a smirk as she turned to Weiss, "Ready Princess?"

Weiss sighed, there was no way getting out of this. "Let's get this over with."

Yang grinned as she started executing beats on her drum.

Weiss frowned soon after as she stared at the microphone, she had never performed freestyle before, much less any kind of rapping. Everything had always been planned out precisely and practiced before any performance until perfection. For once, Weiss was nervous about how well she would do. She glanced over to Blake who just gave her a reassuring smile and nod.

"Hey princess! Don't worry about it, just say whatever comes to mind!" Yang offered over the sound of her drums.

"You can do it," Ruby cheered, making her voice sound robotic, then she proceed to make her voice sound as though it were being looped as she chanted "Weiss! Weiss! Weiss!" Garnering the crowd to chant with her.

The pale keyboarder simply gave a hesitant nod and took a shaky breath, allowing the crowd to quiet down

" _Yeah, that's right, I'm a princess!_

 _Don't mess with me_

 _Because if you do then I'm going to make you bleed_

 _Bow down to me_

 _Fulfill my every need_

 _If I tell you to do something_

 _Then do it_

 _Don't ask_

 _Don't hesitate_

 _Just grant any and all of my wishes_

 _I'm the Princess, the Ice Queen, the snow angel of your dreams_

 _So listen up_

 _Do what I say_

 _Because if you don't then I'm going to make you pay."_

At that, Weiss gave a satisfied nod, even ending it by flipping her hair with her hand (although that was more out of habit than anything) causing the crowd to send wolf whistles her way while hollering. Weiss had to admit that it felt exhilarating, knowing that people were cheering for her despite how poorly she may have done.

"Wow Weiss… I didn't realize how deep your narcissism ran." Yang stated causing the crowd to laugh. "Alright Rubes, Blake, you two hit it."

Blake glanced over to Ruby and gave a small nod. Immediately after, the guitarist began sounding out electronic sounding beats and dropped the bass.

" _Take a look around, and all I see and face is discrimination_

 _What the fuck is wrong with this nation?_

 _Don't believe it?_

 _I'll tell you how it is if you were in my place_

 _Take a look at me what the hell do you see?_

 _The darkness of my skin_

 _The piercings on my face_

 _The tattoos on my arms_

 _And the first thing that comes to your mind is_

 _That girl is whack."_

Ruby spat out some more broken beats that kept going faster and faster until she dropped them off again and returned back to her previous beats.

 _"Gotta run before she beats me_

 _Hide my purse - hide my wallet_

 _I hope she leaves me be_

 _Well you all can fuck off_

 _Don't judge a book by its' cover_

 _Cuz all the things on me is all you ever saw_

 _You can't judge me when you never got to know me at all"_

Ruby then mimicked the sound of her beats being sucked in, and then ending it with a small explosion, even gesturing it to her head.

The customers all cheered and those sitting rose to their feet as they hollered out for the bassist.

"Holy crap Blake! I didn't know you had it in you!" The drummer stated in awe, the past few weeks she had only known Blake to speak here and there, but it was always in a calm, even tone.

Weiss was also impressed; she knew that her dark skinned friend was a capable rapper and a fantastic lyricist, but she never heard her friend portraying herself quite like that. And the way Ruby was so in sync with her… It was (for lack of a better word) mind blowing.

"Give it up for our Bassist!" Yang hollered, causing the patrons of the bar to yell some more. "Alright guys! As most of you know or don't know, Ruby and I here have recently gotten in a band with Weiss and Blake here, and you gotta admit, we sound pretty fucking good." More hoots and hollers. "And how about Weiss-y here eh?" At this, all of the boys yelled loudly and sent more wolf whistles the keyboardist's way causing her to flush a little, due to not being used to so much attention like this.

Yang merely laughed, "Blake-y here ain't too shabby either right?"

More hoots and hollers, this time the cheering seemed to be a bit more equal.

"But let's face it, I'm the best here."

This time, mostly laugher was heard with clapping.

"Hey hey hey! That wasn't meant to be a joke!" Yang insisted, though she was laughing herself. "But okay, I can see your guy's point. If anyone here is the best, then Ruby takes the whole fucking cake."

The entire bar cheered, hollered, and clapped as Ruby let out a few typical simple beats and disc scratches, yelling out a dropping, "Yeah!" at the end.

There was even a shout of "I LOVE YOU RUBY!" somewhere from the crowd causing Ruby to lean over her microphone and do the most epic Elvis Presley impersonation, "Thank you, Thank you very much." Earning laughter and cheers.

"Anyway, I'm sure you all are sick of hearing me talk," Yang said, causing the crowd to laugh and some were even yelling their protests, "So Ruby, take it away."

The red haired guitarist leaned forward to her microphone and began miming the sound of a whirring tape, "And now, ladies and gentlemen." She started in a deep voice, she then sounded out something akin to a buzzing noise as Yang began beating on her drums "For our first number," She introduced with an air of mystery as Blake joined in and Weiss made her way to the front of the stage. "We will be performing…"

She strummed her fingers across her guitar as the band continued.

 _"Mz. Hyde~"_ Ruby finished through a static sounding voice, causing the majority of the crowd to let out a loud excited cheer.

Weiss brought her microphone to her mouth

 _"In The daylight,_

 _I'm your sweetheart,_

 _Your goody-two-shoes prude is a work of art._

 _But you don't know me,_

 _And soon you won't forget,_

 _Bad as can be, yeah you know I'm not so innocent."_

For the rest of their next few performances, the bar was filled with cheering and laughing as Yang and Ruby continued their usual bantering and inclusion of the fans.

Blake and Weiss found themselves enjoying this easygoing atmosphere and at some point of the night, they were even laughing and joining in the banter for a bit.

"Alright alright, so it seems as though our session is coming to a close," Yang stated, causing some whining. "But, as a treat, we're going to perform our first original piece that Blake and Ruby collaborated on." The drummer said which caused some murmurs.

The band members glanced at each other, and gave each other nods for reassurance. They opened the song in a soothing melodic rhythmic beat

 _"A warning to the people,_

 _The good and the evil,_

 _This is war."_

Weiss began, shocking the crowd into utter silence. Soon enough, as she continued singing the music began picking up the pace, she could see people starting to nod their heads until she began yelling out her lyrics with Blake, Ruby would also join by screaming out some chosen words.

By the end of the song, most of the patrons had stood up to applause, hoot, and holler.

* * *

"WE NAILED IT!" Yang cheered as she clunk her glass of beer with the other band member's (and Weiss's water).

Ruby began chugging her beer down and slammed it down on to the floor they sat at outside the back of their van. "HELL YEAH!" She yelled

"I have to admit, this was rather… thrilling." Weiss confessed, "I was quite shocked at our success, of course I would have it no other way. I just didn't think that "

Blake nodded her agreement as she took a hit from her cigarette, and was about to speak until an older man came walking over to them.

"Hey Ruby, girls, great performance." He complimented.

"Mr. Dawn!" Ruby greeted with a smile as she got up and gave him a quick hug, "Thanks for having us!"

The old man chuckled, "It was my pleasure, you girls brought in quite the number of customers, I don't think I've ever had my bar so overcrowded before."

The guitarist gave a bright smile, "Well don't thank us! Our fans were the ones who spread the word around!"

Another chuckle, "Anyway, I came out here to give you girls an offer." Dawn stated.

Weiss narrowed her eyes, "What kind of offer?"

"I know you girls just started, so I'm sure you're looking for gigs to play at." He began, "If you send me a few demo of your girls' performances, I'll put a good word in for you and send a copy out to a few fellows I know across the state. I can't guarantee anything, but I am positive you will be able to play at a couple of bars and clubs with the next couple of months."

"HOLY CRAP! FUCK! ARE YOU FUCKING SERIOUS?!" Yang exclaimed in excitement.

Dawn merely nodded

"FUCK!" Yang cursed with a laugh as she stood up and gave her sister a tight half hug in her excitement

Blake and Weiss on the other hand were a bit skeptical, "What's the catch?"

"There is no catch," Dawn chuckled. "Although, I suppose if there is one I only ask for one thing."

"Of course! What is it?" Ruby asked

The man smiled, "I want the first poster you print signed by all of you. That way, I can hang it up in my bar and show it off."

Weiss frowned, "That's it?"

The man nodded.

The white haired girl couldn't help but feel very suspicious; it was just too much to be true for a small starting band. She was about to voice her protest but was cut short.

"Why?" Blake asked

The man frowned, "I'm sorry, I don't understand."

"Why are you willing to do so much for us?" Blake asked, "We're just a small starter band."

Dawn was silent for a moment before he burst out laughing, causing confusion amongst the black and white duo. "Blake was it?" He asked, causing her to nod in confirmation. "You're no small starter band. I mean, think of all the people in the bar tonight. You think they all just came to get drinks?"

Blake frowned in though, "But… Most of them were fans of Yang and Ruby…"

"Not anymore," He grinned "Now, they're no longer just those two girl's fans, they're fans of the whole band. And they may be small, but they're only going to grow larger and larger. Why, the last time I saw Ruby, she and her sister only had enough fans that would fill my bar like any other regular night."

Ruby gave a sheepish grin as Yang chuckled.

"Now, I know Yang and Ruby were very talented together, but now that they're in a band with you two, I know that you guys were made for bigger places." He said, "And I want to be a part of your band's progress."

The dark skinned girl eyed him skeptically, searching for any signs of deceit. When she couldn't find any, she glanced over to Weiss and nodded.

The white haired girl nodded back and stepped up to the man, "Mr. Dawn correct?" he nodded in confirmation. Weiss rummaged through her purse and took out a pen and paper and handed it to him. "Please leave your email, phone number, and mailing address… We will contact you shortly after we finish our posters and creating our demo tapes."

Dawn smiled as he began jotting his information down as Yang and Ruby both let out whoops and hollers.

"I look forward to it, especially when you girls make more of your own music." He said as he handed the paper and pen back to Weiss.

The girls all paused and turned to each other as he walked away.

Only one word came out from Yang's mouth, "Shit."

* * *

 **AN: Guys, I'm sorry if the order of how a band gets popular seems off. To be honest, I'm not entirely sure how small bands turn big, but I imagine it to involve a lot of fan support, luck, and connections. If I'm missing stuff, I'm really sorry.**

 **Songs played in this chapter is:**

 **Mz. Hyde – Halestorm**

 **This is War – 30 Seconds to Mars**


	3. Chapter 3

**AN: Hey guys! This chapter is more of a brief info drop and a means to help the story move along. Did my best to include some silliness so it didn't seem too boring. :) Hope you enjoy.**

 **RWBY belongs to RoosterTeeth**

* * *

It had been a few weeks since the band's first performance together, and as Mr. Dawn promised, he had put a good word in about their band to other bars and small venues, allowing them to obtain a few gigs. They wouldn't be able to create a demo CD for a while, but he was very understanding. Their fan base continued to slowly grow, the band was starting to earn a bit of money from their performances, and the band members were growing closer together (although, Blake and Ruby were not quite sure if Weiss and Yang were actually getting closer since they continuously bicker with one another). Ruby was even able to write a couple more songs with Blake's help (causing the two to rapidly become closer due to their work sessions).

Sometime during their third week, Blake had revealed her Faunus heritage to Yang and Ruby.

"If we're going to work together, then I need to know you two are okay with this…" Blake stated as she slowly took off her beanie with shaking hands. "I'm a Faunus."

"Yes, so of either of you have a problem with this, then feel free to leave. Otherwise you will have me to deal with." Weiss glared, feeling protective of her close friend.

Yang and Ruby both simply gave blank stares at Blake and smiled. "Cool." They both simply said.

Blake and Weiss gave questioning glances.

"Wait. That's it?" Weiss asked in disbelief. It was very difficult to believe that two people would just shrug it off without batting an eye.

Faunus were mistreated and looked down on very frequently, some shops don't even allow Faunus customers to come in.

Even when Blake told her that she was Faunus, there was quite a bit of drama at that time. Blake ran away, they didn't contact each other for days, and at the end, Weiss finally decided she didn't care. So she tracked her friend down, and after a bit of arguing and prodding, they made up.

So it was a little unnerving and shocking that Yang and Ruby act like this.

"What more is there?" Ruby asked as she walked over to her drums. "Blake's a Faunus, it doesn't make her any different."

Blake and Weiss looked at each other and shared small smiles.

They all also agreed, (although Ruby grudgingly did so) that Blake should hide her ears during performances for now though, if she were to reveal her identity as a Faunus from the start, the band might have a tough time attracting more fans.

Other than that minor bump, everything seemed to be looking up for the small band, until a few days ago when Yang read out some concerns of their fans from their YouTube Page (that Yang created shortly after their first performance to give themselves a "signal boost" after finding that Weiss had a pretty decent video camera - Weiss was shocked to find that they had earned well over one thousand subscribers and over 60,000 views in total these past few weeks. She was further shocked and impressed to find that quite a number of them were actually fans of Ruby and Yang before the two had joined her and Blake).

"When will your guy's songs and cover be available to purchase? I really want them!" Yang began. "The next post is, 'I love your guy's covers! You guys do a great job at them, but I would love to hear more of your original music! The ones you have so far sound really great and I really wish there were more.' Then of course 'Do you guys have like… photos or posters or something? Your page is kind of boring…', Well fuck you too Mr. Troll…" Yang grumbled. "And finally, 'Hey, what is your guys' band name? It gets a little tiring to say Weiss, Ruby, Blake, and Yang. Lol." She said as she leaned back. "So… Yeah… We need to solve these problems, so I propose we come up with a band name first! How about we name ourselves the Punkers! That sounds pretty fucking cool if you ask me."

Weiss huffed, "We are not naming ourselves something so ridiculous."

"Well how about Cracking Skulls?" Ruby asked with a smile

"Ooh! Good one sis!" Yang approved

"We are NOT naming ourselves something so barbaric!" Weiss shouted

"Well why not?" Yang whined, "We already scream our songs and occasionally tear people's hearts out!"

"Yeah! And skulls are cool and totally punk rock!" Ruby insisted

"That isn't the point!" Weiss shrilled before taking a deep breath to calm herself down. "How about, something more… eloquent? Such as… The Diamonds?"

Yang stared at the lead singer, "Yeah… No. That just makes us sound like greedy bitches"

Ruby nodded in agreement.

Weiss huffed once more, "Well I refuse to name our band something graceless."

The drummer rolled her eyes, "Hate to break it to you princess, but we're a rock band. We're not going to find a fucking graceful band name. And if we do, it'll probably be shitty."

The white haired girl fumed and right before she could argue, Blake interrupted with a loud sigh

"Look, let's just temporarily name ourselves RWBY. We'll think of and find another name later." The black haired girl said

Yang shrugged, "Fine with me."

Ruby was grinning, "I'm okay with it!"

"I do not in fact, approve of our name." Weiss quipped

Blake frowned, "And why not?"

"I just don't think we should name ourselves after Ruby! She's not even the lead singer, so why is the band named after her?!"

Ruby merely stayed comfortable on the floor with a grin.

"It's an acronym Weiss…" the bassist exasperated

"Well why can't I be first?" The singer huffed

"Okay… Look Weiss, I highly doubt there is a word that can use all of our names together unless you can think of something right now." Blake started. "Also, Ruby has proven to be a very capable lyricist, which is probably just as, if not more, important than the singer. Actually, fuck it. A lyricist is way more fucking important then a singer, without one there wouldn't be anything to sing."

Weiss was about to voice out that she was capable of writing lyrics as well before Blake interrupted her by raising her hand.

"And before you say that you can write lyrics too, I'm going to have to stop you and tell you one thing…" Blake started, "I have seen and heard your poetry Weiss, and while the composition is fine and has the capacity to sound very catchy. There is nothing there. There is no message being delivered. We have decided that as a band, we are going to write songs with meaning. Your lyrics do not have them. Ruby's does."

Weiss grumbled, but conceded. "Fine. Now how are we going to solve the other problems?"

The other band members looked at each other, as though someone else would have the answer to their problem. Finally, Ruby sheepishly ducked her head and rubbed the side of her neck, "I don't think we're ready to sell our songs…" She meekly said, "I mean… We haven't even finished making a demo CD, or making posters… we don't even have a permanent band name." She commented, causing everyone else to grumble. "But… I don't see a problem selling our covers under our temporary band name!"

This caused the other three to pause.

"That's not a bad idea…" Weiss stated. "The band would earn some, although very little, extra money. It would help start off our gross income as a band now as opposed to waiting later in the year and stress out about whether or not we'll make the cut to obtain a contract with Dust Studios. And it would be simple enough, we already try to record ourselves to put online…"

Blake nodded, "It does seem efficient."

Yang grinned as she clapped her sister on her back to show appreciation

The lead guitarist couldn't help but give a sheepish smile. "And I think we should leave our band logo for the YouTube page and posters to Blake… If that's okay with her?" Ruby continued, looking over the bassist's direction for confirmation.

Blake shrugged, "Sure."

Ruby gave a bright smile. "As for original music, I would say the pace we're going at is fine… But I don't think it'll hurt if we actually spend a night in the studio to dedicate the time to make music every week. Being here definitely inspires me more and I think it'll give us more motivation!"

The rest of the band nodded their agreement, and settled that they should dedicate Thursday nights to writing music, that way they could get more practice in on Fridays for their performances over the weekends

* * *

Blake sat across from Ruby on a chair as she tapped on the acoustic guitar in her arms and the red head mindlessly repeated the same two notes on Weiss's keyboard. (Ruby insisted that she couldn't play the piano well, just enough to know the basics and help her when writing music. Blake and Weiss were both very suspicious that the girl could play more than "just the basics" though, especially when they witness the girl's immense natural talent to music on a near daily basis.) The news played on the television was muffled as to not disturb the two girls at work, but was left on to fill the room with background noise. Crumpled paper with scribbled and crossed out words were sprayed all around them and paper balls were tossed hazardously around the trash bin off to the side. Cigarette butts were scattered around in the ashtray by Blake and empty bottles of beer and whisky were littered around Ruby's feet, but it seemed as though they hadn't realized the mess that they had created since they started.

Weiss and Yang initially tried to stay to help the two lyricists, but after a while of Yang continuously peering over Ruby's shoulder and lavishing praise upon praise for each letter being put down ("What are you writing? 'Y-A'… Yaaa-? I don't know what it is yet, but that's great sis! Look at you! You're making so much progress! You're doing great! I know whatever you write is going to be fucking perfect Rubes. Oh! You finished a line already? Holy shit! Look at that! At this rate you're going to be finished! Hmmm… 'Yang. I love you, but Shuuuuuuut the Fuuuuuudggge Up!' Awww. You're writing about me? I love it. I love you") and Weiss incessantly and adamantly telling Blake about what she thought the bassist should write about ("Hm… Yes. I believe this song has great potential. But might I add that instead of using this word, you change it to something else? Something more sophisticated and elegant, I don't think we should use such uncouth and barbaric language. Oh! Is this song about me? I'm flattered Blake, but… HEY! I am not annoying! Use something more flattering and eloquent."), they were promptly kicked out. Then were told to stay out until the two lyricists allowed them back in via messaging.

Unfortunately, Blake had forgotten to check the fridge stock the night before and hadn't realized how low on food and alcohol they were until Ruby came back into the room claiming she took the last beer. Blake also found that she was also finished with her pack of cigarettes and reluctantly sent a message to the other two members to have them bring back groceries and the designated poisons in the afternoon.

So here they were, trying to think of more lyrics to add to their list of original music, but it seemed as though their last bout of brilliance was made last night.

After some time, Blake mindlessly began strumming some chords and plucking strings, causing Ruby to pause in her own tapping of piano chords and began bopping her head. After listening to the repeating chords, Ruby began playing accommodating chords on the piano and beat boxing to add some effects, causing the other girl to smile.

"Uh-Uh-Uh yeah!" Ruby tried to rap in between her beats, causing Blake to nearly let out a laugh to her silliness. "Uh- Right. Blake? Take-Take it away."

The dark skinned girl actually let out a chuckle this time, but decided to humor the other girl as she did the previous few times they were stuck and bored.

 _"It's 2 o' clock on a Friday~_

 _Cigarettes littering the whole ashtray~_

 _And I'm sitting with Ru~by… here_

 _Trying to think up of lyrics over some cheap… beer~._

 _Yang and Weiss are out getting groceries_

 _I really hope they don't come back with monstrosities._

 _Like-"_

She paused and gestured to the other girl to continue. Ruby cracked a smile as she stopped her beat boxing and nearly yelled her words out as she began rapping.

 _"Brussels Sprouts, Arugula, Bell Pepper, Broccoli,_

 _Asparagus, Kale, Artichoke, Zucchini-"_

The dark skinned girl let out a laugh as she continued to sing,

" _Oh Ruby, Ruby, Ruby_

 _You gotta gotta gotta eat your veggies,_

 _So you can grow big and… strong~,_

 _Otherwise you'll never grow… taller~"_

Ruby began making scratched discs sounds and static noises, and then continued to rap.

" _Psh. No. You don't know what you're talking about,_

 _I already tower over Weiss_

 _In fact, I'm almost as tall as you,_

 _But I know,_

 _I can never grow as tall as Yang,_

 _But that's cool, I'm chill with this height,_

 _Uh- Uh - Uh_

 _Besides, I'm pretty sure I'm done with growing,_

 _But If I weren't then I wouldn't need no vegetables to help me do so,_

 _You might ask why?_

 _And I'll say it's cause-_

 _I drink Mil-Mil-Mil-Mi-Mi-Milk."_

Blake laughed more, and it didn't look like she was going to stop anytime soon, especially as it was made worse as Ruby began beat boxing a dub step remix and repeating, "I drink Milk" in different variations.

Of course, this was the scene that Yang and Weiss walked into as they came from their grocery run. Weiss was shocked to find her usually calm and collected friend hunched over her acoustic guitar laughing so hard. In fact, in the few years they knew each other, Weiss didn't think she had ever heard Blake do anything more than letting out a chuckle. Even these past few weeks, Weiss had been constantly surprised by Blake's increase of chuckles that was usually caused by their lead guitarist. But this was full blown, hands clutching her sides, laughter. It was… shocking.

Yang on the other hand took out her phone and began taking a video of her sister's silliness.

After getting over her initial shock, Weiss huffed as she dropped the groceries and closed the door. "That better not be one of the songs we're playing, I refuse to allow that to go on my repertoire."

"Awww, what's wrong with this song?" Yang asked while putting her phone away, tossing Black a cigarette pack, and picking up the rest of the bags. "Don't listen to her Rubes, I think that song is great." Yang stated as she passed by the main room and went back to the kitchen.

The beat boxer stopped with her dub-step remix and yelled out, "Thanks!"

Weiss merely rolled her eyes, "So? Have you either of you made any progress?"

Blake gave a sigh; leave it to Weiss to ruin their break time. "Yeah."

Ruby handed Weiss a couple of papers with a grin, "We were able to finish these last night, we even wrote down some chords and bits we thought could go with it."

The white haired girl looked at the two warily, it was difficult to believe that they made so much progress in a day and a half when she had just walked in on the two goofing off. So it was with great reluctance that she took the two sheets of paper and began reading them.

Yang came by and peered down over Weiss's head to read as well.

The contents of the papers caused both pairs of eyes to widen.

"Fucking hell," Yang exclaimed as she snatched the papers out of Weiss's hands eliciting a "Hey!"

The blonde ignored the protest from the shorter girl, "This is really fucking sick." The drummer stated. "Did you write this one Rubes?"

Ruby grinned, "Yup. But Blake was the one who inspired me. It was amazing! She was so passionate and angry that she didn't realize she was talking for a whole half hour" Causing the said girl to duck her head a bit shyly as Weiss gaped at her friend.

Where did her dear, calm, collected, quiet, and reasonable friend go?

"It was nothing really, the news was on and something caught my attention…" Blake mumbled

"But that something helped inspired these songs!" Ruby exclaimed, "So it wasn't nothing, so don't say that!"

The dark girl gave a small smile and the two continued smiling at each other in silence.

Yang grinned as she handed the papers back, "I see you two got all cozy with each other while we were gone." She said teasingly, even throwing a wink in for good measure.

Ruby sent a wide smile her way, "Yup!" She agreed, the teasing tone flying straight over her head. "It was great! We had a lot of fun and Blake made strawberry crepes for dinner!"

Weiss arched an eyebrow at her friend, knowing fully well that Blake usually did not cook if she could help it.

Blake shrugged, "It was either cook or order in… The choices that Ruby offered were… less than savory."

Yang let out a guffaw, "Let me guess. She wanted pizza?"

Ruby pouted, "There's nothing wrong with Pizza!"

"Pizza is everything wrong." Blake deadpanned

"But it's so yummy!" Ruby whined

"It's disgusting." Weiss quipped.

The band continued their banter joyously. Everything seemed to be going well for them.

* * *

 **Extra:**

Weiss was cursing Yang for getting her so obsessed with such a mundane activity.

"Arf! Arf!" a dog barked from her phone.

Suddenly, a smile overwhelmed her face as she began cooing at the dog on her phone. "Awww…. Wook at the doggie! You're so qute! Yes you are!"

Blake was off to the side grumbling about how dogs were the enemy and were the vilest things in all of existence.

"But just wook at it!" Weiss continued cooing, attempting to show her friend the clip of the pup on her laptop

Blake immediately jumped away from the back of the couch in a hurry to scramble away from the monstrous beast.

"Hmph. All the more room for me." Weiss huffed as she turned the laptop back to herself. She was going to click on another video of dogs before another clip caught her attention labeled "I Drink Milk", but that wasn't what caught her attention. The fact that the thumbnail for the clip was of Ruby making a rather… unflattering face and that the video had received well over a million views was what caught her attention.

Against her better judgment, Weiss clicked on it.

To her surprise, simple, but relaxing acoustic guitar chords filled the speakers accompanied by the piano. The camera dramatized the fingers plucking the strings, focusing and blurring on the fingers dancing across the keyboard, and captured the lighting at an angle, showing a nice glare across Ruby's face as she beat box a nice muted snare.

Blake peeked over the back of the couch lured back by the relaxing sound.

The scene then changed to show Ruby by the river, the camera dramatically began moving around to show Ruby standing in front of the river, looking at the horizon forlornly.

As the chords continued playing, Blake scrunched her eyebrows together. Why did this sound so familiar?

Weiss hadn't noticed her friend's confusion, but admitted to herself that the song was very nice and relaxing… And then Ruby began rapping, changing the scenery to Ruby standing in front of a graffiti wall, the camera still dramatizing her movements as she stared at the camera.

" _It was 2 o' clock on a Friday_

 _Cigarettes littered the whole ashtray,_

 _I sat with Blake_

 _Thinking up of lyrics together_

 _Messing around_

 _Laughing_

 _Drinking some beer."_

At this, Weiss arched a brow and looked at Blake, whose eyes were widened and glancing back and forth between Weiss and the laptop.

"I have no idea what's going on." Blake confessed as Ruby continued rapping about "how those were the good old days", sprouting about how "tight she and Blake were", while making it seem as though it were building up to something dramatic.

"Hmm. Regardless of whether or not you were involved in making this piece, I must congratulate Ruby on creating something as relaxing as this." Weiss stated, turning her attention back to the video. Only to hear Ruby start listing vegetables… "Even if this may not be her most… adequate lyrical composition," the singer added.

It was only when Ruby began rapping about how "Blake told me that I gotta eat my veggies." That Blake realized what Ruby was about to do. Before she could warn Weiss though, it was too late.

Suddenly, Ruby passionately stated, "I DRINK MILK!" and then proceeded to drop the bass and changed the soothing piano tune to synthetic, electronic sounds and the acoustic guitar changed into an electric guitar.

What followed was a dub-step remix of Ruby's rap and repeating words of "I drink milk".

It was ridiculous.

Stupid.

And just simply, outrageous

Weiss glanced at the large number of views the video received.

This stupid video was going to make them more popular.

The video ended with the dub step remix fading out and going back to the acoustic sounds filling the speakers once more. Ending dramatically with the camera showing the sun setting.

"Hey guys! So this is just an introductory video for my band's vlog channel. So go ahead and click on the subscribe button below so you can see more of our silliness. Don't forget to check out and subscribe to my band's main channel too!" Ruby quickly stated at the end of the video, grin stretched on her face. "Peace!"

Weiss stared at the laptop in disbelief as Blake hesitantly grabbed it and typed in their main page.

Their following had more than tripled since last week while their viewing had pretty much skyrocketed

The video had already made them more popular.


End file.
